


My love wears fobidden colours

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Countess Annabelle Lecter meets a beguiling creature in the woods.





	My love wears fobidden colours

The countess Annabelle Lecter was fair, her face mostly unblemished her cheekbones like geometry, mapping out a strange landscape. She was unwed despite having many suitors who all tended to disappear if they displayed any hint of unsightly rudeness. Rumors of her and the lovely Bedelia du Maurier would never quite be silenced. When Bedelia wed Lord Anthony they mostly died out.  
Annabelle’s darkness was only visible to those she trusted and they were few.  
When she was hunting one day in the nearby woods she came across a young unkempt naked nymph, bathed in blood. Annabelle looked at her and felt her heart quicken.  
The girl viewed her beneath lowered lashes.  
“What are you my beautiful one?” she enquired and got no response.  
“Take her to the castle,” she demanded and her men obeyed.  
The girl was bathed by female servants and given clothes.  
“My name is Willow,” she said. “I do not recall what caused me to leave my home and go to the forest.”  
“Do you recall where your home is, fair one?” Annabelle asked.  
“Yes. It was burned down, and my..dogs escaped.”  
“No matter. You shall stay with me. I can see if we can find your dogs.”  
“I do not wish to impose on you.”  
“My dear, you cannot. My home is yours for as long as you like.”  
Willow bowed her head.

 

*  
They got to know one other, and Annabelle’s men found the dogs and had them brought to the castle.  
One day Annabelle kissed Willow.  
“I am..” Willow began.  
“This is an uncommon affection,” said the countess. “But I harbor it for you.”  
“As do I,” said Willow. “Kiss me again.”  
“On your lips?”  
“No,” said Willow shyly. “Elsewhere where I ache for you..”  
“Oh my lamb,” said Annabelle. “My lips yearn to taste your nectar.”  
Willow nearly swooned as her countess gave her the gift of pleasure with her trembling lips and sure hands.  
Willow soon sang like a nightingale.

*  
They were in perfect bliss until the full moon came and Annabelle found her love naked and covered in the blood of a suitor she had kept in a cell.  
The heavy steel door had been broken.  
“My dear how delightful,” said Annabelle with her sharp teeth visible. “You are a lycantrope.”  
“I killed him..” Willow mused. “If felt righteous. He kept saying you were..a Sapphic..I cannot repeat his vile words.”  
“Do not concern yourself. We shall dine on him.”  
“Have you..been eating your suitors?”  
“Yes. As have you.”  
Willow shuddered as Annabelle covered her with a blanket.  
“You are a cannibal.”  
“Vampire,” said Annabelle. “I enjoy human flesh too.”  
Willow let her led her to their chamber and declare undying love.  
“We shall be happy,” said Annabelle.  
“I love you,” Willow said. And so they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the great song "Forbidden Colours" by David Sylvian and Ryuichi Sakamoto. The phrase "cheekbones like geometry" from Lloyd Cole's "Rattlesnakes".


End file.
